


Vanilla is just a flavour

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switching is mentioned, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: If anyone had asked Sam half an hour ago, he would have been confident in the fact that HE was the kinky, dominant brother, while Dean... yeah, not so much.That, however, didn´t explain why Sam was currently bend over the hood of the Impala while his brother went down on him. Outside. In broad daylight.





	Vanilla is just a flavour

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration from the prompts [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118435.html?thread=42945955#t42945955) and [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/123531.html?thread=43889035#t43889035).  
> I´m obviously unable to keep the fun out of my smut, hope you enjoy it anyways ;)

Sam had always known that Dean was a man of simple tastes. Give the guy a cold beer, a warm slice of apple pie, a pretty girl with a nice rack and he was happy. His brother liked to stick to familiar things; this applied not only to classic cars & rock, all-American diners and the same old gun he´d had since he was fifteen, but also to sex.

 _Come on_ , it wasn’t as if he´d been spying on his brother on purpose (He totally hadn’t. That was just gross), but being as close as they were, it had to inadvertently happen at some point.

Or well, several points.

Who was he even kidding, Dean was a horny son of a bitch and the bastard _always_ managed to get some tail. Didn’t seem to matter if he´d been recently banged up by their monster of the week, if his hair was the very unflattering color of Barbie´s-and-Ken´s-newest-douchebag-car (Totally not Sam´s fault!) or if the only females available in a 50-mile radius were part of a frigging convent – Dean got laid. Every. Single. Time.

So yeah, Sam had walked on him having sex more than once. And yes, he´d watched sometimes. For research purposes, of course. One had to make sacrifices at the altar of science every once in a while.

In their teenage years, it had mainly been curiosity that had him stay and watch. Dean had been his grown-up badass brother – much more knowledgeable than Sammy in pretty much everything, but especially concerning girls. And one thing his brother had never been was shy, he´d always loved to brag, to give away way more details than Sam had ever wanted to hear - who could blame him for checking out what all that fuss was about? So one day, when he accidently caught Dean with a girl, he didn’t walk away.

Yeah, and maybe it _was_ weird to have your very first orgasm while perving on your brother fucking a girl into a mattress, but hey, he´d been twelve –as if he´d had any kind of stamina at that age. And there had been breasts. Naked ones. Jiggling in rhythm with Dean´s thrusts. So yeah, totally normal.

But he digressed; point was, Sam had seen Dean in action on multiple occasions. And while every girl he´d been with had always sounded _more_ than appreciative, Dean´s style… lacked diversity. Sam was pretty sure that his brother was aware that there were more than three different ways to have sex, but he had, for a fact, never seen Dean fuck anyone in a more adventurous position that reverse cowgirl.

After having thoroughly considered all available data, there was only one possible conclusion: his seemingly wild, loud-mouthed brother was as vanilla as they come.

His second big Dean-Sex-Fact was, that the “big bad hunter” loved to do what he was told in bed. A conclusion he had also drawn from both extensive observations and from Dean´s own comments (Zorro masks! Female underwear! Really?). Fuck me, lick me, kiss me, harder, faster, right there - Dean followed through without even the slightest hesitation. Not that it should have been a surprise that Dean followed orders in bed with the same precision and dedication he´d always shown Dad in their everyday life. And well, if his brother got off on that, who was Sam to judge?

That was not to say that Sam himself was in any way as submissive - or as vanilla - as Dean in bed.

No, Sam had gone to college after all and he´d used every opportunity to enjoy all the sexual experiences it had to offer-  and there had been plenty. Jess, as innocent as she might have looked, had been a fucking firecracker. Together, they´d spend their weekends at _those_ kind of parties: fucking each other (and hadn’t _that_ been a revelation), getting fucked by or fucking other people. They´d even ventured into bondage for a bit. Sam had liked to be in control, had loved the fact that he could lift the smaller girl up, manhandle her however he pleased and that she´d _let_ him, loved it even.

So yeah, if anyone had asked Sam half an hour ago, he would have been confident in the fact that _he_ was the kinky, dominant brother.

Which couldn’t quite explain why he was currently bend over the fucking hood of the Impala on a backroad somewhere in bum-fuck, Texas, trussed up like a Christmas turkey, while his submissive vanilla brother snarled dirty things into his ear and pounded his ass as if there was no tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

His day had started out fairly normal. Some quiet town in Texas, seven bloodless corpses in the last few weeks, not much shelter around that would offer adequate protection for vampires from the harsh Texan sun (and why the fuck did vampires even _think_ that moving to Texas was a good idea in the first place? Morons.). More of a routine hunt than anything else. And they´d both been more than grateful for that. The last few weeks had been… weird, for lack of a better word. A strange tension had been growing between them, making it impossible to have conversations without snapping at each other at some point.

Even while everything pointed to vamps, they´d still wanted to have a look at the corpses just to make sure. So they´d jumped into their FBI suits and gotten their asses to both the police station and the coroner respectively. Afterwards, Sam would pinpoint their arrival at the former as the moment when everything went south.

Truth was, Sammy hadn´t had sex for months now. Months! And while he was not as much of an addict as Dean was, he could certainly feel the itch grow. So when he was confronted with that really, really hot cop openly flirting with him, how could he _not_ respond in kind? Problem was, said cop happened to be of the male variety. Sam didn’t usually go for men, hadn’t really, for a long, long time, but that guy was _serious_ eye candy plus muscular enough to offer a bit of a challenge.

Dean was _so_ _not_ happy about that.

Being a fucking flirt himself, his brother had picked up on the vibes between them almost immediately. Dean started to hover in the background, eyes narrowed in a way that spoke volumes, arms crossed to show off his bulging biceps threateningly. He did his best to interrupt whenever he thought their conversation started to become more animated than necessary – either by simply shouldering his way between them or by asking unnecessary questions in a tone that did not even _try_ to sound anything but plain rude. Oh yeah, Dean was _pissed_. And Sam was not any better.

He´d always known that his brother was not really comfortable with _male_ homosexuality (He seemed to follow that weird logic of many straight men who were more than happy to watch two girls fuck each other, but went all cave-man whenever they saw two dudes holding hands. Come on people, how on earth did that make any sense?), especially when he himself was involved. Sure, he was perfectly capable of flirting with men to get what he wanted, but whenever there was anyone seriously trying to hit on him or insinuating a more-than-brotherly bond between Sam and Dean… yeah, he never took that one well.

And Sam had learned to live with that, after all Dean was not really homophobic, mostly just squirming and visibly uncomfortable (which was fun to watch) whenever he or Sam were hit on, otherwise he didn’t seem to give a fuck what other people did with their time. Apparently `other people` did not extend to his very own brother, however, and wasn’t that irony in itself? Dean, who fucked pretty much any female with at least a basic concept of hygiene, was seriously freaking out and fucking cockblocking Sam just because he didn’t like the idea of his brother fucking a dude?

By the time they´d gathered all information they´d need, Sam was fuming. The last straw was when Dean, after a hopeful inquiry of Cop McHotPants whether Sam would like to discuss more case details over coffee later, shut down any and all further questions with a fierce “Unfortunately, that will not be possible. My _partner_ and I still have a lot to do, investigations to make, people to arrest. I´m sure you will find someone else to occupy your time, _deputy_.” Sam leveled the full force of bitch-face-number-38 on his brother (he liked to think that this one conveyed a perfect mixture of you-are- _so_ -fucking-dead and if-you-don´t-quit-that-shit-I´ll-never-talk-to-you-again), because _seriously_! Considering the way his brother had put emphasis on the word partner, there was no chance for anyone to misunderstand the blatant claim that was being made. He couldn’t believe Dean was deliberately playing up their more-than-just-partners-vibe, just to keep Sam from getting it on with a guy! He´d had enough. Grumbling some sort of goodbye at the officer, Sam stormed outside, dragging his _partner_ with him.

“ _Drive_ , Dean. Up there, to that backroad. And then we will have a discussion, whether you fucking like it or not”

Dean shot him a look that was just as pissed as Sam felt right now, but did as he was told. He barley had time to get out of the car before Sam was up in his face.

“What _the_ _fuck_ , Dean! What the hell was that? What did you _think_ you were doing?”

Dean snarled, hands pushing Sam away. “What I did, _Sammy_ , was saving your ass, man! That fucker was hitting on you as if you were the latest Playboy cover chick! Did you really think I would just let him perv on you?”

Sam could do nothing but stare at his brother. “Dean, fucking hell! Did you ever stop to think that I fucking _wanted_ him to hit on me, huh? That I wanted to take him up on that offer?” Sam had had enough. He didn’t care if Dean would ever get over his homosexual issues, but he would fucking leave Sam to do whatever the fuck he wanted. “This was not _your_ decision to make! Just get over it, you homophobic jerk! It is none of your fucking business who I am fucking, or when or where for that matter. It is none of your business if it´s some girl or some guy! Not your fucking decision whether it´s me taking it up the ass or….”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence before he was hurled around, grunting at the pain of his back hitting the metal of the Impala. And then Dean was right in front of him, his body boxing Sam in, eyes blazing and fury radiating from every pore.

“Homophobic issues?! _That´s_ what you are thinking, you idiot? You really think that I´d give _a fuck_ about who is doing whom, Sammy? Come on, even I´m not that hypocritical.”

 “Then what is your _fucking problem_ , Dean!? You just okay with that sort of thing as long as it is not _your own brother_ doing the fucking?”

Dean´s smile was feral, it was the one he usually only reserved for his hottest conquests (or meanest monsters) and having the full force of it directed at himself had Sam scrambling to keep his sudden arousal from showing. Jesus Christ on a breadstick.

“You wanna know what my problem is, _baby brother_?”

Dean shifted his weight, pressing harder into Sam and – oh, God! That was _definitely_ Dean´s hard on pressing into his thigh.

“My _problem_ , Sammy, is you getting fucked by some random, redneck cop _without_ _my_ _permission_. My problem is him fucking you before **I´** ve had a chance to pound your tight ass.” Dean rolled his hips in a way that had his erection rubbing into Sam´s (and _when the fuck_ did he get hard?), his face only inches from his brother´s, breath hot and heavy on his face. “You have no fucking idea how much effort it took me right now not to just pounce your ass, Sammy. To not bend you over that fucking desk and fuck you right there, in front of that freaking cop. Wanted to show him that you are _mine_ , baby boy. That he has no right to even look at you that way, that it is _me_ who owns your ass.”

Dean chuckled darkly at the groan that answered him, his teeth scraping Sam´s jaw, pulling sharply at his ear.

“You would´ve liked that, Sammy, wouldn’t you? You would have let me do it, then and there. Wouldn’t have cared who´d have watched you getting off on your brother’s cock, you little slut.”

Calloused hands forced his chin up firmly – Sam´s breath caught when he met his brother´s eyes and all the heat and want visible in them.

“You are mine, Sammy. Always have been, always will be. _Mine_! Gonna show you exactly what you´ve been missing out on, baby!” And then, gentler and nearly tenderly: “You gotta stop me, Sammy, if you don´t want this. One word or push and I´m gonna back up”

 _Fuck no_! Sam surged forward, lips crashing into Dean´s with all the desperation of decades of pend-up desire, more teeth than anything else. But then there were Dean´s hands on his face and neck, Dean tilting his head to get a better angle, slowing things down to an equally desperate, but much more coordinated pace. And _Christ_ , this was good! Sam knew right then and there that all of his brother´s bragging and exaggerating had not been a lie. Dean fucking knew how to use his mouth, easily forcing Sam´s into submission and working on him with lips and teeth and tongue in a way that would have had him in a puddle on the ground in minutes, if not for his brother´s broad body holding him up.

 Sam was so caught up in the other´s mouth, that his brain didn’t even register Dean opening up his dress shirt. Before he knew what had hit him, there were hands brusquely turning him around and to the left. Pulling his shirt down, jacket and all, trapping his arms behind his back and bending him easily over the hood of the fucking car. Sam felt nearly dizzy from all the blood in his body rushing south. God, he had never even been remotely as turned on as he was now, with Dean´s erection pressing into his ass, the full weight of his brother´s still clothed body on his arms and back slightly painful, but in a way that only enhanced his arousal.

Dean´s panting breath was hot on his skin, thick voice whispering dirty things in his ear while the hunter roughly worked on opening up his belt and zipper.

“You have no idea how long I´ve been waiting for this, baby boy! I´ve been wanting to fuck you for decades now! Hated to see you with all those girls, but I knew that they had things to offer that I couldn’t give you, Sammy! All this time, and then you decide _now_ that you´re into guys after all? Now! After I´ve resigned myself to the fact that you are not into men, that you will never look at _me_ that way?!”

Strong fingers wrapped around his rock-hard erection, rough strokes coaxing low moans from his throat. “Do you have any idea how many men I´ve fucked, Sammy? How much effort it took not to call them by _your_ name? Fucked them pretending it was you, that it was your ass pulling me in, your hands on my body, your cock in my mouth.”

Dean shoved impatiently at his slacks, pulling them just low enough to expose his ass. Moments later, his brother´s weight disappeared, but Sam´s protests were quickly drowned out by shouts of Dean´s name, as his brother unceremoniously pulled his ass cheeks apart and shoved his tongue right in. Sam´s mind blanked out completely, his body was a singular line of fire, all his senses focused on the feel of Dean licking at his rim. He alternated between teasingly licking the skin around the entrance, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, then some quick, stabbing movements, fucking into Sam and making him whimper. It was all over the moment Dean carefully inserted one of his fingers and brushed against Sammy´s prostate. His orgasm shook through him violently, whole body shaking and shuddering, Sam was quite positive that he´d even blacked out for a moment. When he came back from his haze, there was Dean, once more pressing his assuring weight into him, lips pressing gentle kisses all over the exposed skin of his back.

“So good, Sammy, that was just amazing! You´re so fucking responsive, God, I nearly came in my fucking suit just watching you come apart! Jesus, baby boy, you have no idea how hot that just was!”

“Dean… Dean, I…”

“Shh, baby, I know! Let me take care of you! I´m not done with you yet, not by a long shot. Damn bro, the things I wanna do to you!”

Dean´s weight disappeared for a moment, then there was the sound of a cap being opened, followed by slick fingers teasing at his rim again.

Sam had no idea how his brother managed to be rough and weirdly gentle at the same time while opening him up. One hand was busy shoving just one, then two, three fingers inside him in rapid succession, while the other one was stroking his flanks or coaxing his cock back into hardness. All the while Dean´s mouth was busy running a detailed commentary on what he was currently doing and what he had every intention to do to him later.

“I´m gonna tie you up, baby bro, tie you to our bed so that you´re unable to move and then I´m gonna take you apart, tease you for _hours_ , make you lose your fucking mind. And when I finally fucking allow you to come, you´ll be screaming my name so loud, they´re gonna throw us out of that motel.”

Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head up sharply to make more room for Dean to scrape his teeth along Sam´s throat, biting and kissing every part he could reach.

“You ever had a good look at our dungeon, Sammy? Ever thought about what else we could be doing down there? Don´t worry, because I did! Fuck, we´ll be spending days in that room!”

Dean´s free hand crept across his chest, teasing and worrying his nipples, going lower to skim over his dick, his balls – the touch too light to give him the friction he craved.

“And tonight, tonight I´m gonna blow you, let you fuck my mouth till you come down my throat! God, I wanna taste you so bad!”

By the time Dean deemed him ready, Sam was a mess, once more fully erect, his cock brushing against the hot metal of the car and his whole body shaking in arousal.

“Come on, Dean! I´m good, I´m ready, just _come on_! I need you, big brother, need you to fuck me! Stop teasing you fucking jerk!”

Dean laughed, but his voice sounded strained and several octaves deeper in arousal. “Oh, I will, don´t worry, bro!”

Then there was the sound of a zipper being lowered and a small groan of relieve that meant that Dean had finally freed his cock. Sam couldn’t help it, he had to crane his neck around, had to catch a glimpse of his brother. And God, it was _so_ worth the slight pain in his neck and back, because right now, Dean looked like sex incarnate. His face was flushed, freckles standing out against his skin, lips slightly parted and wet, his suit somehow still pristine – no signs of struggle or crinkles. He was still fully clothed, his slacks just opened enough to free his cock. His gorgeous, thick cock that was hard and heavy in his hands, teasingly stroking himself while he watched Sammy drinking him in.  Their eyes met and Sam felt his knees buckle at the heat and promise he was met with. Jesus fucking Christ!

Even as strong hands shoved him back into position, Sam tried to struggle for a moment, tried to free his hands, because _God_ , he wanted to touch too! His brother was having none of that, brusquely manhandling him in place and snarling at him to keep still. He tried to protest, but then there was the slight pressure of fabric at his throat. It took Sam a moment to realize that this was his fucking tie (and when had Dean managed to take that one off without him noticing?), by then it was closing in on his skin – not cutting off or even hampering with his breathing, just _there_ , a strangely reassuring pressure that helped to keep him grounded.

He shivered at the feeling of Dean´s bare cock against his ass and then, his brother was pressing into him, his cock entering him in one smooth, practiced stoke. Fucking _hell_ , it was good. So, so good, the slight burn of the sudden intrusion only adding to his pleasure, his mind going blank for a moment, because that was _Dean_ filling him up to the brink, _Dean_ ´s cock in his ass, his freaking _brother_ about to fuck him into next week.

And then Dean moved – slow at first to help him adjust to the feeling, but quickly picking up the pace and force behind his thrusts, every other stroke nailing his prostate and making him see stars.

“Jesus, Sammy, you are so fucking tight around my cock, you´re like a frigging vice!”

“Look at you, taking my cock like a pro, baby boy! Fuck, like you´ve been made for it, made for big brother to fuck you!”

Sam keened, the tie around his neck tightened slightly, making it just a tiny bit harder to breath.

“You´re so good, baby, so good for me. Christ, you love that, don’t you? Love it when I just make you _take_ it, do whatever I want to!”

“Who would have thought you´d allow me to fuck you here, fuck you in broad daylight on my fucking car, right out here where _anybody_ could walk by, where anybody could watch you give it up for your brother! You getting off on that, Sammy? Getting off on the thought of someone catching us?”

Dean was panting now, his voice rough and thick in arousal, movements getting less precise – his brother was getting closer.

Just then, Dean slowed down, barley really moving now, just slight, rocking movements that were not even close to being enough. His lips were back again, though, teeth and tongue caressing the skin on Sam´s back, on his neck. He was not all that gentle, biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruises and strangely that thought didn’t even annoy Sam – on the contrary, it was weirdly arousing to have Dean´s marks all over himself.

“Stop. Teasing! Come on, you bastard, fuck me already!” Sam needed some fucking movements, some fucking friction right about now or he´d go out of his mind. Surprisingly, Dean complied without argument, picking up his pace again, his hands gripping Sam´s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“You gonna come on my cock, babe? Gonna come just because of my dick pounding your ass?”

Sam knew he should probably be embarrassed by the noises he was making, but he couldn’t help it, all of his senses narrowed down to Deans cock in him, his hands, his voice.

“Come on, Sammy! Do it! Come for me!” And come he did, his body shaking through his second orgasm, the force of it nearly painful, but _so,_ _so good_. Dean was fucking him right through it, cursing and snarling obscenities at the feeling of Sam clamping down on him.

Sam was still bent over the car, his whole body feeling like a pile of goo, his muscles pure jelly and Dean the only thing holding him somewhat steady. A few more thrusts and then Dean was pulling out, loudly groaning his brother´s name as he pulled the condom off and came all over Sammy´s exposed ass in front of him.

It took ages for Sam to catch his breath, for his brain to come back online. By the time he had regained a somewhat hazardous grasp on his mental capabilities, Dean was already busy putting him back together. Gentle fingers unwrapped the tie from his throat and helped him free his arms from the confines of his shirt and jacket. His brother carefully massaged his wrists and neck, firm movements that helped to relax his limbs which were slightly sore from the rough treatment. Dean also inspected his fucked-out hole carefully. Seemingly content, he then proceeded to rub possessive hands over the skin of his ass. It took Sam longer than it should have to understand what his perv of a brother was doing.

“Are you seriously rubbing your fucking come into my ass?!” Dean just grinned at him, knowing full well that his outrage was mainly for show. He came closer, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Sam´s lips. “You are mine now, Sammy! Had to mark you in more ways than one!”

Sam just groaned helplessly – of fucking course Dean would be a possessive bastard.

He was surprised once more by his brother, who carefully pulled him upright, cleaned him with practiced movements and then redressed him enough to be decent. A moment later he found himself sitting on a blanket in the grass next to the car, leaning into his brother and swallowing some of water that was offered to him.

“ _What the fuck_ , Dean?”

His brother chuckled lightly. “Sorry, bro. I guess we should have seen that one coming. Sorry for being such an ass, but just the thought of you getting it on with that douchebag!” Dean´s fingers on his thigh tightened slightly. “I didn’t want to freak you out just now, probably should have talked about that shit first, discussed everything, but… yeah, I just... You seemed very much into it, so if I did anything you didn’t like, I…”

Sam surged forward to shut his stupid brother up with a kiss.

“That was _so_ not what I meant, Dean! You are totally right, you behaved like a freaking idiot and I hate it when you make decisions for me, I´m not fucking sixteen anymore! But… it was also very, very hot. I mean the whole possessiveness thing, that was…. _Christ_.”

“You´re not freaking out because of the incest thing, are you? Because let me tell you, _that_ one took me _years_!”

“Same here, but no, not the incest thing. Have to admit that even makes it hotter” Dean smirked at him, so Sam rambled on to prevent the teasing that was sure to follow.

“What is freaking me out right now is _you_. During sex. I… I expected you to be…different.”

Dean just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I just thought… it would be… the other way around….”

Dean looked at him for a second and then laughed. “You mean you thought that _you_ would be doing the fucking, huh? Well, this is certainly not a one-time arrangement, I meant what I said just then, I have plans, Sammy. There´s so much I wanna do to you, so many _places_ I wanna do you. (Sam snorted at that one, Dean ignored it) And concerning the fucking, well, I prefer topping in general, but that doesn’t mean I´m not looking forward to have _that_ _thing_ up my ass” He squeezed Sam´s dick through his clothing, which gave a valiant twitch in response.

“ _God_ , Dean, yes please! But, well, that´s not what I meant either… I´ve seen you having sex – more than once actually, and you´ve always been so… I always thought you´d be more…well, vanilla? Not that there´s anything wrong with that, vanilla is fine, but… well…?”

Dean just stared at him some more (God, was that going to be a common occurrence now?) and then nearly folded over in laughter.

“Jesus, Sammy! You have _seen me having sex_? _Multiple_ times? You been spying on me, baby bro? Got off on that?” He just smirked at Sammy´s bitch face, the embarrassment in his eyes answer enough.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Sam. Guess you were just unfortunate enough to walk in on the boring ones! Gotta be more careful with some people, after all, not everybody wants me to bend them in half and fuck them raw. I also don’t mind people telling me what they like – knowing what you want and asking for it? Damn hot! But well – holding you down and making you just take it when I´m perfectly aware that I couldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to? That is just so fucking hot, you have no idea!” Dean caught his lips in a fierce kiss again, his hands creeping lower and lower.

“You have any idea how crazy it drove me to watch guys hit on you when I couldn’t do anything about it? Their greedy eyes following you while I couldn’t even stake my claim? Fucking _killed_ me, man!”

Well, apparently Sam had to revise his Dean-Sex-Facts-List. Thoroughly. His own as well, for that matter – who knew he would get off on Dean being all dominant and growly?

Oh yeah, and who would have guessed that Dean-no-chick-flick-moments-Winchester got all sappy and talkative during and after sex?

Sam allowed himself to be pushed down, pulling his brother on top of him and starting to get rid of all these fucking clothes. Dean chuckled at his eagerness and sat back, loosening his tie. He froze mid-movement, staring in horrified outrage at something behind Sam´s head.

“ _Dude_! You jizzed all over my car!”


End file.
